


Two's better than one

by Sandentwins



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Kankri, it's always supportable.<br/>Two Kankris, no way. Or maybe yes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There were so many. Your teammates,your ancestors... Dream or Real,God Tiers,stupid outfits. And in the middle,Vriska fighting the Peixes punk.  
You found your way out of the crowd,stumbled on Tavros many times,argued with two versions of yourself,but finally escaped. Well,until Kankri showed up.

"Hello,Karkat.

-Escaping the fight into the asshole... This is really great..."

He wore the Seer of Blood outfit. A doomed version. You outran him,but only to find another one,with a red sweater thistime. 

"A bubble full of assholes!

-This is triggering,Karkat.

-It could have offended someone,Karkat."

The two social justicers took you by the hands and led you to another memory. His planet,which looked a lot like the Land of Pulse and Haze. 

"Hm...this blood could offend someone,right?

-But Karkat is maybe used to this landscape,is it true?

-I'm fucking-

-So,we can continue our lect...I mean dialogue.

-Should I let you two alone?

-I wouldn't trigger you,dear Seer. You should stay if you want,plus,your presence would be better for Karkat to understand today's lesson.

-Shut-

-Calling someone by his or her title is sort of triggering,but for the distinction of us both,it is appreciable. So,please go on with what you were saying."

They began to have the most horrible lecture of the whole paradox space,while you just stood here,speechless. You didn't knew why. They were arguing about privileges,so why not go away? You slowly tiptoed backwards,then walked...and falled into a blood river. The worst was,they didn't noticed everything. You were very angry at this guy. Ancestors were so much bullshit,and you wished you never met yours. You would have prefer a hundred times more the rad skater,the fashion feminist or the winged pimp,even the smoking retard. But yours...was the worst. You just let yourself drown in the red river,don't caring if you'd die or not. You were even happy to die,only to escape him. You would come back soon in the bubbles,but this instant was pure peace. You smiled,and breathed the red water.

When you woke up,you felt your lungs burning. You coughed many times,before feeling something wrong. You were cold. Ghosts couldn't.

'I'm alive.'

You were relieved,but in the same time,shameful. Kill yourself for someone who didn't deserved it,this was your biggest error. You began to cry,cry how much you were a pityful leader.  
Then,you felt something warm on your shoulders.  
You raised your heads,and saw the two Kankris. Seer was all wet of red liquid,and the Alpha version just put his sweater on you. And...they were silent. 

"Karkat...

-...why?"

Their white eyes were full of worry. Their smiles disappeared.

"-Karkat...it is your way to tell us to be quiet?

-If so,why not say it clearly?"

You would tell him that this is what you tried to do everytime,but your mouth was full of blood. You coughed again,and tried to dry your soaked face in the sweater. Kankri gently patted your back,and suddenly,you hugged him.

"S...sorry...

-It is okay,Karkat."

Seer came hugging you too,previously warning for any trigger a display of affection could cause.

"'There's nobody else here,dude.

-I'm sorry.

-I'm sorry too.

-Whatever."

You hugged them both.

"You're an asshole,but fucking lectures or not,you're my Dancestor and I must deal with you. And you know...

-Yes?

-We listen to you."

You blushed a bit. The fuck crossed your mind right now? You weren't going to say it.

"...nothing. But...thank you. For saving me,I mean.

-You're welcome.

-You think it's easy to deal with you too?"

Everybody laughed,and you hugged them tighter.

"Man,you're wet.

-I dived in the river when you felt in. Is it triggering you?

-No,I don't mind. Just don't get sick.

-The same for you."

He gave you his hood as a towel.

''Hey,Kankles...

-Yes? Do you need anything?

-Finally...I could like you somehow.

-This is very nice of you.

-We like you too. I mean...I like you.

-That was triggering,dude."

Laughs. Smiles. Finally,maybe wasn't Kankri as much boring as you thought.  
Then,the landscape changed again,to Prospit this time. The Kankris didn't argued about theories anymore,because they didn't talked at all. It was weird to see them finally quiet,just holding your hands,smiling. When Seer parted away,you sat on the golden balcony,with Kankri at your side. You still had his sweater with you,and it was smelling like him. His scent made you feel better. Maybe because he is the parental figure you never had? Or because...something else. He shared your mutation,and he didn't hid it,but faced it and showed it at the world,both as Kankri and the Signless. He looked a lot like the latter,with those hiked up pants. You wonder if it was comfortable here. Wait,what the fuck? Better forget. But as the time passed,you thought more about your feelings. Even if he was your Dancestor...he was like you. Your head suddenly rested on his arm. 

"Are you tired,Karkat? Maybe I could bring you to your room?

-No,thanks...I'm fine here."

You found your place between his arms,head on his chest,and used the sweater as a cover. He first was surprised,but allowed you to stay. His fingers went through your hair,gently rubbing the base of your horns. You suddenly felt better,like if you weren't enough right now.

"Hey,Kanny?

-Yes?

-I'm flushed for you."

You told him it. Finally. He seemed confused,but then smiled.

"I'm not sure I feel this way,but I think you...oh,whatever,Karkat. I'm flushed for you too."

You raised your head. He smiled. 

"I love you."

Your lips met. Your hearts were beating very fast. You were happy,so happy.

"Hey,that's triggering!"

Seer just came back,in front of you.

"I mean...why do you -mhpmf-"

You kissed him too. He had difficulties to understand why,but eventually smiled,seeing his Alpha counterpart with you.

"So,Kannies...mind for a date?

-Why not.

-Yeah,it's alright."

You took their hands,and smiled again.

'Forgot what I said. My Dancestor rocks. My Matesprit rocks.


	2. Chapter 2

Kankri was holding you in his arms. You weren't asleep,or rather woken up,but you were peacefully resting on his chest. The Seer of Blood-self was gently kissing you on the head,and rubbing your hands. They were silent,and this was the best noise ever. Instead of talking and just talking,your Dancestor was humming a little lullaby,which you heard through his chest. 

"Kanny...

-Yes,Karkat?

-Do you need anything?

-I think...I'm gonna wake up.

-Oh. Well...we will see you again soon,right?

-Good day,Karkat. Behave well and brush your teeth."

They kissed you on the cheeks,just before you vanished. Then,they looked at each other.

"We could get used to it.

-I already am. We will take a better care of him from now on.

-Do you...find me annoying? I mean,it could be triggering him since I met him...

-Don't worry. I am sure you could help it. I didn't mean to trigger you by saying you are boring,but if so,I apologize.

-Apologies accepted. You know,maybe we could find topics who could interest him too. There are many of his friends here,we could ask them.

-It sounds like a good idea. We'll do it before he wakes up."

They stood up,and their eyes met. It was the time to ask something

"Seer,may I ask you?

-Sure.

-I further apologize for any trigger,but...do you know something about the quadrants? Did you...filled one in your timeline?"

He smiled,and sighed.

"Yeah...I once had something with Meulin. With her help,I have reached the God Tiers.

-R...really?

-It was complicated,but one day,I realised I had flushed feelings for her. I have wanted to confess them to her,but...this day,she died. Hopefully this timeline was already doomed. When I found her again,she was Kurloz' Matesprit. I never had the guts to tell her what I feeled. So...this is why I am accepting our relation with Karkat. I know he is related to us,but...I...

-You don't feel any trigger about it. You are feeling good when you are with him. You just want to make him happy. And,opposed to us...he is alive. His warmth makes you feel better.

-The warmth...is something I miss. I don't want him to loose it. It is why I...saved him.

-Yes. I can understand."

Your faces were close. So close.

"He is our descendant...are you really ok with this?

-I am. This feels...right.

-I think I understand your point of view. He is...like us.

-You can say like me."

They smiled.

\---

"Hey...Kanaya?

-Hmm? Need something,Karkat?

-You...like your Dancestor,right?

-Indeed. I never met someone like her before,and she knows everything about being a Rainbow Drinker.

-But...did you ever loved her? I mean...as a Matesprit?"

Kanaya's cheeks turned green,her eyes gazing at you in a surprised/shocked manner.

"Why...do you ask such a thing?

-Trolls don't have the notion of incest,but I wanted to be sure.

-Erm... You know,what you said is true,but it's just because we don't know our ancestors,or who we could call brothers and sisters,so it doesen't matters in the relationships. For the reproduction process,I don't know how it works. You know,I really enjoy Porrim's presence,but that's all...

-...I wanted to know. Thank you."

You walked away before she could ask you anything. And before you realised what a shame you just have.

'Hope she'll hold her tongue. A rumor is the last thing I want.'

You tried to make sense of this mess yourself. The trolls don't know their relatives,so it isn't a problem...yeah,but what if !they know them? Is it still problematic? When you just thought about it,you met Kankri only two days ago. But...you knew it was enough to allow your feelings toward him. Were those red? Really,very red? Red like his blood,the same as yours,the thing that made him your Dancestor,red like his cheeks when he blush,or his ears when he gets angry,red like his sweater,so fluffy and comfortable,where you wanted to stay... Red like your feelings.   
Definitely.

\---

"Porrim...may my God self and I ask you a question? If you don't mind,of course.

-Go on,Kanny.

-We...I wanted to know if there are some triggering facts about sharing a concupiscent relationship with a member of what humans does call 'family',and if so,how much it is triggering."

She giggled.

"Kankles,you worry about your quadrants now? You,who swore a vow of celibacy? My,you're very cute,suddenly!

-Could we get to the point already?

-Yes~I'm not a quadrant master,but in the Beforian customs,it isn't much known. Except if you really love one of your relatives,and if so there must be some special cases... But why do you wanna know this?

-It was to expand my knowledge for a further share. Thank you very much,I don't need anything else.

-Kankles."

You were about to turn back,but she grabbed your arms.

"Y...yes,Porrim?

-It's because of the little grumpier you,right?

-K...Karkat? Why this stupid question?

-'A concupiscent relationship with a member of your family'. You think I'm that stupid to don't guess you've got something with him?

-Please don't tell anyone about this embarassing situation. Never.

-I know you too much to think someone will believe me if I say something like this about you.

-D...did you just say I got a non-existant social life?!?

-I was joking~ Don't worry,I'll shut up."

A rumor was the last thing you wanted.

\---

"Hey hey,everyone,we're leaving the bubble zone,so please wake up and stay inside!"

The voice of Terezi had a cackle. Rose and Dave were talking together,Kanaya was sewing a new dress and some of the bubble people were saying them goodbye. The meteor began to shake,and moved of some meters,first slowly,and then faster. You were sitting on the roof,looking at those dead selves. It could be the last time you see them. Between them,were the two Kankris. They were smiling,waving at you. Seer sent you a flying kiss. You caught it,put it on your heart,and gave them your largest,happiest smile. 

'I love you,Kankri Vantas.'

The meteor was now approaching its average speed. You watched the crowd getting smaller and smaller,until you exit the pink dream bubble,until another travel began. And it's with a tear of regret that you came back inside.

'But do you love me back?'


	3. Chapter 3

When you met him again,you thought it was another one. But no,the Alpha Kankri was really in this new bubble. He and Seer were still talkative,but now cared for you better than what you'd imagined. You never thought you'd enjoy dreaming so much. When you had a problem with anything,needed company or just were in a bad mood,he was here. To cuddle you,comfort you,talk with you. Those moments were the best. And it's why very soon,a problem appeared.  
The two Kankris were arguing everytime.  
At first,it was just about their usual topics. While you weren't looking,they would talk together,and eventually pick a quarell; Seers experience in his timeline gave him new opinions about the Hemospectrum and the justice,and he was always quoting the Ancestors. The A1 ones.  
But now,it was about you. Who you loved the most. You told them you loved Kankri,and that meant the both. You didn't see the difference between them. But with the time,it became more obvious. Red Sweater was conservative,saying that the Candy Red 6l99d wasn't on the Spectrum,that his Post-Scratch counterpart could have acted anew,and that his own ancestor was a failure. Seer of Blood was on the contrary,more innovator,placing the CR6 on the top,proud of the Signless' attempt to change the things,just like the Injuried Guidance (Kankri's ancestor) did. God Tier-ing very changed him. They once came to blows,and that means each recieve a baby slap. You had to auscpictise between them before they smack harder. Even in they were so cute together.  
Seer was a bit more provocative,but less chaste than Red. He,at least,used to have a relationship,and applied it to upset the other. Sometimes,Red would be hurt by Seers frivolousness,and you would hug him. You didn't like to see him cry,but soon after,they would apologize to each other. You loved to see them happy together,especially when they opened their arms to you. You couldn't resist to a big,soft,warm hug.  
They were both in love with you. It was making you think; if the two instances of the same boy loved you,does it means you were fated to him? To your Dancestor? When you realise this fact,it makes you totally sick. You love him,but you're related to him. It seems legit,but it doesn't. Thig guy was making your head spin,and not only because he don't shut up. You loved him so much...and hated him at the same time. You were doubtful about your own feelings. Black,red,concupiscent,concilliatory? But then,you had a revelation.  
In one day,you went through all the quadrants. With the same boy.

\---

"And then,he united every troll under his banner,isn't it great?

-Hmmmm,yeah. What else?

-He put the Imperial Princess on the throne,and advised her,telling her to recreate the Beforan society,and she did. 

-You mean Feferi? Yes,she could have been a great emperess. But then?"

Seer was telling you about the other instance of yourself. After what he said,the Guidance was a fuckin' kick-ass leader. Nothing you are. But you were ready to learn.

"...and then he disappeared. Some say he is still alive,because of his longer lifespan...

-Or that he is dead and buried.",Red suddenly said. "I'm sorry,Karkat,but he was wrong about try to change the things. They should have stayed like they were.

-It's because of him that Beforus was the paradise compared to Alternia,and I weren't culled for my blood.

-Say what you do want."

You buried your head in your hands. Not again,please...

"Would you live in the tyranny for the rest of your days?

-I'm already dead."

Their voices were louder. You hated this.

"You're just an ignorant.

-You would be in a very bad situation right now.

-SHUT UP!''

They stopped right now. Finally some silence.

"If you don't want to stay quiet,I...I will never go to sleep again!"

Right in their faces. Or rather,in the heart. They looked at each other,then back to you. Before you could know what happened,you were in the midst of a lovely embrace.

"We are sorry.

-We will not fight anymore.

-But for real this time."

You cuddled them back. This feeling of secureness was unique. You kissed them each in turn,feeling their cold lips against yours,closing your eyes,tasting their sweet cherry flavor. One of them gently bited your nose,the other put a thousand kisses on your neck. Slowly,you lied down on the ground,open to their caresses.

"K...Kankri...

-Yes?

-Please...I want to...do it.

-I understand."

Red took you in his arms,and the bubble changed; you were now in your respiteblock. He put you on the edge of your recuperacoon.

"You really...

-...want to? I mean...

-...I never expected you to ask this.

-I know we are related,but...I just can't deny my feelings. Take it black,red,concupiscent or concilliatory,I don't care...I just want to be closer to you.

-I understand."

They kissed you on the cheeks. You didn't knew what to do now,until Seer helped you to take off your shirt.

"You're pretty skinny,don't you?

-I'm not",you mumbled.

He smiled. They smiled. You smiled.

\---

"Oh,guys...it was totally...

-Amazing.

-New."

Lying between your Dancestor's ghosts,your bulge aching,your head in the clouds,your pail well filled,that's where you were. And it was good.

"I love you,Kankles.

-We too,Karkles."

They took it red,finally. You were okay with this. You could have only one Matesprit at the time,but it was still Kankri,so who cared?

"We should do it again someday.

-Yeah,but...not now,please.",Seer whispered drowsily.

He sat down to stretch himself,when suddenly you saw it.

"K...Kankri...

-Huh?

-What are those...things on your back?"

You haven't noticed those before. A pair of thin,long,red membranes.

"Oh...

-You...have wings?"

He smiled.

"I just hid those. Don't want the others to be jealous.

-Can I...?"

He nodded. You gently rubbed the carmine right wing; it was decorated with darker motives,including the Cancer symbol. Red veins were visible along the paper-thin membrane,blood was pulsing under your hand. But the most surprise came out when Kankri eased his back muscles; his wings unfolded,and you saw them,with the same scope as your extended arms,the top and the bottom parts drawing a pair of nippers. The sun was reflecting over the surface,throwing ruby beams on the walls.

"Kankri...why did you never told anyone?

-I was ashamed of those. When I ascended to Godhood,I first thougt about let those out. But it became evident that it would be triggering for the one who weren't.

-Oh,Kanny...you don't have to. You have to be proud of what you are. Show these to the world. Show them our love too.

-I agree. We have to tell them. We must reveal our Matespritism.

-Yeah. But first,have some sleep."

Seer folded his wings back,and cuddled me. Red did the same,and we all lied down in the hot slime,though none of us could actually sleep.

"You know...sometimes,I imagine that behind the new universe's door,if we succeed in the new session...I will find you alive.

-Really?

-Yeah. But only one of you. I'll miss this double-sided embrace.

-Don't worry. It's true that two is better than one,but the essential is,we'll be together.

-Yeah."

And slowly,drowning in a sleepy state,you woke up,still in your love state.

'I love you both.'


End file.
